


It's Not a Secret (Joker)

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [5]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki and Yuki work very hard to keep their relationship a secret.<br/>Unfortunately for them, everyone else eventually figures out what's going on, though not all at once.</p><p>Joker decides to test Sonoda's theory by spying on Sakaki and Yuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Secret (Joker)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Joker ~ Saturday, July 1, 2017**

Joker sat alone in the dark in Durak's main meeting room, chair pulled up to the window and angled toward the street that provided the only exit from the school island. He reached up, sliding his hands through long silvery hair, and removed the eyepatch he wore over his right eye. Everything outside the window jumped into sharp focus, the clarity far better than an ordinary person's vision, even at a distance and in the dark.

It wasn't unusual for him to sit in the room on sleepless nights, scanning the world below for interesting happenings. This time, his attention was focused on the tree-lined avenue that led away from the school.

"Curse those trees," he muttered, adjusting his chair a little. The best vision in the world wouldn't help much if leafy branches were blocking the view. Still, his eye was drawn to motion on the wide sidewalk, two shadowy figures. One was easier to see, thanks to the brighter color of the school uniform jacket and shirt, while the other was dressed in dark clothing that blended more with the background.

"Found you," he breathed with a smile.

As expected, Yuki and Professor Sakaki were standing on the sidewalk, talking about something. That was the only bad thing about having incredibly good vision; there was no sound to go with it, so Joker was often left guessing at the details of whatever juicy action he happened to spy.

_Hopefully they'll do something interesting..._

Several minutes passed, with Yuki talking in his usual animated style, using his hands to illustrate his points. His teacher was more subdued, preferring to stand with his hands at his sides or with his arms folded across his chest.

_Hmm, that's rather cool body language. Maybe Eiji was mistaken._

Ah, they were starting to walk - and not back toward the school, but down the sidewalk, toward the small staff parking lot. Most of the staff didn't bother bringing a vehicle onto campus, since almost everyone took advantage of the frequent busses, but if his memory was correct - and it always was - Professor Sakaki was one of the few exceptions. Joker had always figured it had something to do with being assistant director; after all, if he had business outside the school, it couldn't be guaranteed that the bus schedule would be convenient.

Plus, keeping up appearances was important for someone from such a prominent family. Or maybe not. Joker's eye followed the pair to a car that was nowhere near the most luxurious vehicle in the lot, a rather plain black Prius with tinted windows.

He sighed again. _This had better be worth it._

Yuki and Sakaki got into the car, and it took a moment of leaning forward and back, tilting his head, and squinting to get a somewhat reasonable view of their silhouettes. It helped that they were facing each other, leaning in slightly. Very suggestive. Joker smiled.

_Now, the wait. I can wait all night if something interesting is going to happen._

He didn't have to wait long. Whatever the conversation was, it was getting lively, with Yuki moving about excitedly, even pressing his hands to his face at one point as if embarrassed, or maybe thinking hard about something. And then they leaned closer, closer--

 _Oh, now_ that _is a serious kiss._ Joker held his breath, silently counting the seconds. It seemed like the two had no intention of parting any time soon. One of Professor Sakaki's hands came up to rest on Yuki's shoulder, pulling him closer, and after a moment, Yuki mirrored the position, shifting his body forward to the edge of the seat.

It was hard to tell for sure, but it seemed that the professor's hand moved from Yuki's shoulder to his head, sliding into his hair to hold him steady, allowing for a deeper kiss.

When they finally parted - and Joker had completely lost count of how long it had taken, too caught up in trying to catch as much detail as possible - it seemed that Yuki was the one who was reluctant to let go, stubbornly clinging to the professor and trying to lean in for a second kiss. Professor Sakaki shook his head and must have said said something that finally got Yuki to let go.

A few moments later, they drove off into the night. Joker glanced down at the cell phone in his lap, touched the button that lit the screen. A few minutes after eight - if they really were going out for dinner as promised, there was no way they'd be back before the bridge was raised for the night.

"Hmm," he murmured, still watching the space where the car had been. "Lucky bastard. Or maybe unlucky, if anyone ever finds out. Heh, I wonder what the odds on that would be..."

He stretched his arms up over his head and yawned lazily, like a half-asleep cat. There was no way that anything else he spied that night would be even _half_ as amusing.

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sakaki really does drive a Prius:  
> http://tmblr.co/Z-TFWm1YIDJzb


End file.
